


Originally untitled

by Renniboi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jesus christ end me, Slow Burn, Smut, idek anymore, sorry for this, unedited, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renniboi/pseuds/Renniboi
Summary: You and Gil have a mana transfer session.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Originally untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an rp smut group on Facebook but then decided to share this long version on public.
> 
> Public execution? Maybe.
> 
> Inspired kinda by Centuries by Fall Out Boy

_Fuyuki City_

_April 15, 20XX_

_2:23 PM_

You sat on your desk, impatiently waiting for the professor to finally end his lecture. To be frank, you didn’t really see the point of still going to school while there was quite literally a war going on outside, but here you are, you guess, still stuck at school, silently cursing the male who was currently dozing off on the seat in front of you.

The late noon sunlight creeps from the window, hitting his peacefully sleeping face framed by his golden hair, making it seemingly glitter as he leaned on his desk behind his textbook, soft snoring almost inaudible amongst the soft whispering of students clearly not paying attention and the droning of your history professor.

You pouted, it wasn’t fair that he got to sleep soundly during classes like that while you were forced to pay attention for the both of you! But then again, it’s not like you were listening as well, you definitely weren’t. His voice seemingly devoid of emotion droned on and on and on about something you frankly didn’t give two shits about.

At least I’m pretending to care, unlike this useless servant in front of me, you thought, glaring at the male, before shifting your gaze to the old professor who had suddenly stopped mid lecture, eyes looking straight at your direction. You immediately kept your calm façade, heart racing on the inside as you internally panicked.

_Oh no_ , you thought. 𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 _𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯?!_

To your relief, he wasn’t really looking at you, but the blond male in front of you, quietly dozing, oblivious to the rising ire of the old professor. The whole class was silent at this point. They knew that that particular professor wasn’t to be crossed with. Once you were on his shit list then you can kiss your good grades goodbye, and this new guy just openly disrespecting him by sleeping in class without even trying to hide it.

“Gil-san,” the professor calls, making half the class gulp in terror. He still wasn’t getting up. “Gil-san.” The professor repeats after a beat, irritation lacing his monotone voice which was slowly rising in volume. The blond stirred, but, to everyone’s rising horror, still didn’t wake from his slumber.

The tension was already so palpable that it permeates in the air, and the old professor’s face go blank. You blanch, face going white, before deciding to do Gil a favor and wake him up.

𝐶𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟, you think. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺, 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘳’𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶!

Fortunatelyfor you that does the trick, and soft, golden lashes twitch before fluttering open, revealing tired and foggy red eyes, which immediately focuses and shifts towards the front of the lecture hall. Everyone waits with baited breath, silently hoping their classmate won’t dig himself a deeper grave. Said classmate sluggishly straightens up, posture straightening, and recomposes himself, the traces of his sleep from earlier fading away into nothingness. Unfortunately for your class, the professor obviously hadn’t dismissed his anger at your classmate, far from it, actually. In contrast, he got more pissed at how Caster poised himself as fast as he did.

“So, Mr. Gil,” the professor began. “Might I ask why you weren’t paying attention to my lecture? It seems like something very important happened last night for you to be able to sleep as comfortably as you can,” he asks, condescendingly.

Tell me about it, you thought drily. The blond doesn’t respond, merely looking at the professor coolly, to the once more rising horror of your class. Not like it had subsided anyway.

“Well, if you have the guts to sleep in class to ignore my lecture, that means you probably know everything about our topic for today,” the professor goads, eyes shifting towards the rest of the class, eyeing them challengingly, as if waiting for someone to interject. “Isn’t that right, class?” he asks in a sickly sweet tone.

Of course, your “classmate” was asleep and had absolutely no idea about what the professor had been droning on for about the past two hours already, but Gil was a sharp one. He wasn’t your average student after all.

Theblond’s red eyes gaze across the front of the room, quickly noting whatever was left of the writings on the whiteboard, disinterest clear in his expression. The professor looked about ready to either burst a vein or have an aneurism by now, maybe both.

“If you would so kindly explain?” he continues, sickly sweet voice straining in anger as he steps back near the doorway, looking at Gil expectantly. You knew he was serious, one mistake, and Gil would be in major trouble.

𝘈𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺.

Gil, fortunately, read enough of the blurb of text that’s barely in visible to know what was being discussed, and you can feel him tiredly complain in your mental link. He still stood up gracefully, however, facing the professor, looking him in the eye, before beginning his discussion, somehow unknowingly continuing where the old professor left off.

His voice was steady as he, without any copies whatsoever, not only recites the contents of the 6th tablet flawlessly, but also explaining the complicated parts, somehow enraging your professor even more, for his explanation was better than his.

It was then that it dawned on you, your classmate, no, servant, coldly explaining the current topic, was actually…

“𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘎𝘪𝘭𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘩. 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘜𝘳𝘶𝘬’𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘯. 𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘺, 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘭.” 𝘎𝘪𝘭𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘣𝘰𝘸-𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘺. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦?! 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘎𝘪𝘭𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘩?! 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?!

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘣𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳. 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥’𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦, 𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘎𝘪𝘭𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘩 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴, 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘹𝘦-𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘧𝘧 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴.

“𝘐𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘐’𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦,” 𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴. “𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧? 𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘦, 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢.”

You watched, in awe, as pride slowly crept into the servant’s voice as he spoke. The sunlight hit Gilgamesh in such an angle that he almost looked like he’s glowing, and you were mesmerized, completely enraptured with his storytelling.

“𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒐𝒑𝒍𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝑼𝒓𝒖𝒌 𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒎𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕.

“𝑮𝒊𝒍𝒈𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒔𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒓𝒗𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆

𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎, 𝒔𝒂𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈:

“𝑾𝒉𝒐 𝒊𝒔 𝒈𝒍𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔 𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒐𝒆𝒔?

𝑾𝒉𝒐 𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝒏!”

“𝑮𝒊𝒍𝒈𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒔𝒉 𝒊𝒔 𝒈𝒍𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔 𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒐𝒆𝒔, 

𝑮𝒊𝒍𝒈𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒔𝒉 𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝒏!”

* * *

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘸𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘯-𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴, 𝘴𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘗𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘳𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

“𝘞-𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?!” 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘴𝘬, 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘺. “𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘢-𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘳?! 𝘌𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘯𝘰𝘸!” 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘏𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘸𝘬𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘳, 𝘢𝘴 𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘎𝘪𝘭𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘩, 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴, 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘭, 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘳’𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴, 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴, 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘰𝘪𝘤 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘺𝘢𝘭𝘦.

“𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘢𝘯𝘵, 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺. 𝘔𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘤𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘭, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐’𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸.” 𝘎𝘪𝘭𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘩 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥𝘭𝘺. “𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.” 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰.

* * *

The bell rings, and with that, the period and school day ends. You and your classmates hesitantly start packing up, eyeing the still enraged professor near the doorway. Caster stood his ground throughout the lecture, and kept his eyes locked with the professor until after the class ended and the latter exiting the room after packing up himself, unable to say another word from Gilgamesh’s superb impromptu discussion.

The blond moves back to his seat, picking his maths textbook from his desk and promptly shoving it on his bag. He faces you, grabbing his things and yours as well as your classmates start pouring out of the room.

Gilgamesh holds out a hand towards you. “Are you ready to go, (y/n)?” He asks. “Hurry up, we can’t afford to be dilly-dallying in the school grounds when we don’t know when another servant will attack again.” He adds, making you giggle before grabbing the outstretched hand and standing up yourself. You adjust your skirt and tuck your hair behind your ear before he starts guiding you out of the lecture hall and towards your university’s courtyard.

"Caster, no one says dilly-dallying anymore! Your age is showing huh?” you tease as he let go of your hand, lagging behind, and toss your schoolbag at you gently. Fortunately you two have already left the school grounds and have already entered a secluded alleyway, one that isn’t surrounded by a gaggle of students.

Gilgamesh doesn’t dignify your jabs at him with a reply, he just carries on walking behind you, the both of you basking on the rare occasion of peace and quiet in the middle of the war.

You both reach your house uneventfully, which makes you feel uneasy. The trek back home was quiet. A bit too quiet. You let Gilgamesh in first before closing the door behind you. You turn around, mouth opening to talk to him, but he was already gone, dematerializing into golden sparkles without a word. You sigh, grabbing the both of your bags and bringing them in, climbing up the stairs and entering your room, intent on sleeping your worries off, but this plan immediately gets derailed as you step into the room, finding the bed to be occupied by, who else but the king, who was sleeping soundly. In your bed.

Sighing, you place your bags on your study desk, softly dragging the chair out and taking a seat. You watch the male sleep, eyeing the blond king’s visage for a moment. Deciding to just fuck it, you gently scoot Gilgamesh to the side and lie on your bed, snuggling closer to the blond male, eventually falling asleep yourself.

As

* * *

𝑫𝒂𝒓𝒌… 𝒊𝒕’𝒔 𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒌… 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒔…

“𝑰𝒕 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒎𝒔 𝑰’𝒗𝒆 𝒅𝒓𝒂𝒘𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒕 𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒄𝒌 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆. 𝑵𝒐𝒕 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝑰 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒔𝒖𝒎𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒂 𝒎𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒚 𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒍 𝒘𝒂𝒓, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒃𝒚 𝒂 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒓𝒅 𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒂𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇? 𝑰’𝒎 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒖𝒎𝒎𝒐𝒏 𝒎𝒆, 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒂.” 𝑮𝒊𝒍𝒈𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒔𝒉’𝒔 𝒗𝒐𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒔 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒃𝒆𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒓𝒂𝒑𝒔 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒏 𝒂𝒓𝒎𝒔 𝒘𝒓𝒂𝒑𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒔, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒔 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒐𝒑 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔. 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒈𝒖𝒍𝒑. 𝑮𝒊𝒍𝒈𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒔𝒉 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒘𝒆𝒊𝒓𝒅. 𝑯𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒔, 𝒔𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒕𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇 𝒏𝒆𝒙𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒆𝒂𝒓, 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒉 𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒍𝒚 𝒏𝒊𝒃𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒔, 𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒓𝒕.

“𝑰 𝒘𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓,” 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔. “𝑾𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒖𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒎𝒆?”

* * *

You wake up with a gasp, eyes snapping open, only to see a pair of red eyes staring directly into your own. You let out a squeak in surprise, falling off the bed. Gilgamesh sluggishly sits up, face blank as he rubs the sleep in his eyes and watch you flail around the floor, somehow getting yourself tangled with the sheets you dragged off of the bed with your body as you fell.

Usually, sights like these amuse the king, as you have learned from experience from the past few days, so seeing him so emotionless and tired like this really bothered you. You peek from the mess of sheets, only for you to catch a glimpse of the male’s naked body.

Your cheeks heat up in embarrassment as you attempt to hide, but Gilgamesh was having none of it. Despite being so tired he could drop any minute, he still manages to pull you back up the bed, dragging you to his lap, and capturing your lips in a heated battle for dominance.

You flinch, caught off guard, but the king was skillful with his tongue, he made sure to explore as much as he can, turning your brain into putty. His deft hands, calloused from many a battle, creep under your shirt, fingers groping at your bra-covered tit, making you moan in pleasure. Saliva drips from the corners of your mouth, you simply can’t keep up with him at this point, as your thighs clench and unclench themselves. You feel a heat pooling at your stomach, and your crotch slowly but surely getting wetter by the second.

He releases your now swollen mouth from his. A part of you wonders how he managed to get himself this good, but you push it to the back of your mind when he started grinding your body with his leg.

“My, you’re getting pretty wet down there, (y/n). Does it feel good?” he teases, head moving to your neck and beginning to nip and such harshly. It will probably leave a bruise tomorrow, but by this point, most of your reason has already flown out your bedroom window. Gilgamesh absolutely litters your neck with marks, not caring whether or not it’ll be visible in the morning.

His fingers expertly unclasps your bra, before twisting your position so that your back was to his chest, and rips the garment along with your shirt off of you, making sure not to ruin it, of course, and tossing it somewhere over the edge of the bed. He keeps sucking on your neck as his hands move upwards from your stomach and eventually ending up at your breasts, which he squeezes and gropes and pinches and “A-aaaaahn,” you moan, unable to hold the unholy noise anymore. You feel Gilgamesh’s chuckles from behind you, a deep rumbling emanating from his chest as he moves his lips next to your ear.

His hand moves to your other breast, giving it the equal amount of attention it needs as his other hand slowly but surely dips down underneath your skirt. His hand moves up your neck and cups your face, roughly tilting it to the side before locking lips with you once again. You tilt your head closer, giving him even more access and oh—there was definitely something poking at your thigh right there, it felt hard, and hot, prompting you to take it in your hands, eliciting a groan from your partner, who proceeds to shove your soaking wet panties and running his fingers across your lower lips, thumb finding its way into your clit and grinding _hard,_ making you writhe in pleasure. Gilgamesh takes it up a notch and slips his finger in, all the while rubbing at your poor, abused clitoris with his thumb. He adds another finger and begins to scissor you, fingers rubbing at your walls just right that your eyes roll to the back of your head.

Pleasure was the only thing filling your mind at the moment, and your mind was going blank as he adds another finger in. By this point you can’t form anything coherent, saliva freely dripping from the corners of your mouth. “C-Caster!” you stutter, “Caster I’m-! A-aaahn—a-a-about to--!” you try to warn him, and your pleas were heard, but it was far from the blessing of sweet release. The blond quickly removes his fingers from you and shoves you roughly into the bed, quickly pinning your arms above your head with one hand as he licked your juices off from his other, making you whine in discontent.

“You taste sweet, mongrel.” He murmurs, lowering his hand and sliding it up slowly on your sides, giving you time to recuperate as he began kissing the underside of your ear. His hand dragged down slowly, teasing you, and you whine once more. Why won’t he just fu—! You began to think foggily, but once again you were cut off by his hand once again abusing you clit.

His mouth travelled down, leaving trail marks over where it touched, sucking and nipping at the patches of exposed skin, finding its way into your breasts. He began nipping at the left, suckling on the side and not quite hitting the nipple, and you whine again, alerting Gilgamesh, who chuckles, before lifting his head, smirking. Red eyes locked into yours, his slit pupils blown with lust, as he softly blows a puff of air into your hard nipple, and Gilgamesh finally decides to take it into his wet mouth.

His tongue immediately starts to abuse your poor nipple, flicking and sucking it as hard as he can. You were quickly blanking out again, giving yourself in to the lust once more as you feel him slide a finger inside you again.

"A-aaah! Mhn!" You groan, writhing against his hands, hips rising to meet his fingers halfway. He quickly removes his mouth from breast while you were distracted, leaving a trail of saliva connecting his lips to the mound, and quickly swapping to the other, giving it the same sort of abuse. The other nipple begins to harden, your sweat and his saliva mixing and cooling the nipple in the night air.

You couldn't think, mind blank as the only thought you had was him and him alone. Gilgamesh, who was now slowly sucking the unserside of your breasts, who slowly releases his hands from your arms and pussy and is now gripping your hips tightly, likely giving it bruises by tomorrow. Your eyes close as his head trails downward, pausing itself near his hands and giving the patch of skin a small nip, while preventing your hips from twitching.

You wait with baited breath as you slowly see his head disappear between your thighs. You feel him slowly lick your pussy through your soaked panties. He began to kiss it, surprisingly gentle, sucking slightly, before pulling your panties off. His head re-emerges from your cavern, panties hanging off from his teeth, spitting it out on the side, and he looks at you in the eyes, smirking, making your pounding heart skip a beat.

He once again lowers his face to your crotch and begins to ravage your now unclothed pussy. He roughly mouths your clitoris, sucking and nipping and giving you intense waves of pleasure, a stark contrast to his gentleness from before, his hands gripping harder, pinning your hips and stops it from moving. You feel his tongue entering you, ravaging you as the grip he has on your hips slip down to your thighs, pulling them up and pinning them that way, before tightening his hold that will definitely give finger shaped marks by tomorrow. You feel the heat bubbling up inside you, orgasm about to explode, and you alert him, but this time he doesn't stop, he digs his hands harder on your thighs and he pushes his face harder, giving a particularly hard suck, and you snap, cumming into his face hard before promptly passing out.

* * *

You wake up the next morning to an oddly energized Gilgamesh beside you, sipping tea. You felt oddly sore for some reason, and it all comes crashing down on you. Your eyes widen as you stare at the red eyed king in front of you. Fortunately for you, he's already clothed, as is you.

Gilgamesh places his cup of tea by the bedside table and glares at you. You gulp nervously as he begins to speak.

"Let's talk about last night." He begins. "You… you…"

"How dare you pass out on me you insolent mongrel!"

"EEP!"

* * *

"Hey Gilgamesh, how did you get so good at that... stuff?"

"You are studying my story for history class, are you not? Tch, clearly you haven't been listening,"

𝑌𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑘, 𝑀𝑟. 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑙𝑒𝑒𝑝𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑐𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑠!

"To answer your question though, master. Just chalk it up to experience. After all, my reputation does preceed me."


End file.
